


Alexander's Fortune

by avxry



Series: The Fortune Teller [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff ish, Fortune Telling, Future, Pre-Slash, fortune, sort of second person but also not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Good afternoon, Mr. Hamilton. How may I help you?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Remains, However Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518632) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom), [Loudest_Subtext_in_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television/pseuds/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television). 



> this is very loosely inspired by a work that I read a really long time ago in the johnlock (sherlock bbc) fandom that was essentially fate talking to john watson about his relationship with sherlock. it's not exactly the same but I'm paying some homage to that fic. I don't know the name, it's been so long, but if anyone knows of it, please let me know and I'll mention it!!
> 
> update: user Arc gave me the link to the johnlock fic, so that's the inspired-by work. I highly suggest reading it!!

Good afternoon, Mr. Hamilton. How may I help you?

A simple reading? Anything specific you're looking for?

Ah, yes. You are not the first to come in hopes of finding your next love. But I must warn you; hardly anyone hears what they expect. The future has a way of being exactly the opposite of what we think it will be.

I see you don't plan on changing your mind. Very well. Have a seat, let me get my glasses.

Are you ready?

It will begin with a look. Or perhaps it will begin with anticipation, or a handshake, or an introduction, but either way, it will begin, and that's what's important. Sometimes the details are fuzzy.

It will begin, and it will feel as if it shouldn't have, at first. It will feel as if meeting him is the single biggest mistake the universe has made on your behalf. The man will be absolutely insufferable. You'll hardly be able to be in his presence for two minutes without going off on a rant about him.

You won't see it coming, but, really, you should. He will cloud your vision from the day you meet him. He will be all you can ever seem to think about. At first, you'll believe that it's just -

No, I don't know his name. Stop being impatient. It will become clearer as I go.

Anyway. At first, you'll believe it's just because you have to be ready for your next fight. You won't even notice your thoughts shifting from annoyance to fondness.

You'll watch him, sometimes, without saying anything. You'll find yourself -

What does it matter what he looks like? Stop asking questions!

Now, where was I? Oh, right, yes - you'll find yourself smiling, just slightly. You'll wonder what's happening to you, why you're doing this. Your friends will notice you staring at him. They'll ask you what's going on, but you'll have no idea what they're talking about.

Your arguments with him will start changing. You'll start to see his side more often. He'll give you a look and ask if you've gotten enough sleep recently, but you'll just tell him that he's got a good point.

You'll try to start conversations. At first, he'll brush you off, thinking that you're just trying to get to him, but you'll keep trying. Eventually, he'll talk back.

It will feel strange to not argue with him, but you'll see that he's intelligent and witty. Your friendship will blossom, and you'll reflect on the times when he wasn't on your side yet. You'll be glad things changed.

Your friends will start making jokes about it. They'll say things that make you think about your friendship with him, things that make you question yourself.

You'll realize it late at night, when you should be asleep. It will hit you without precedence, and you'll understand that you're in love with him.

You'll go into work the next day and see him, and his smile will be the brightest thing you've ever seen. You'll stop counting time by days and start counting it by when you get to see him. You'll spend every moment you can with him. You'll do anything to see him smile.

Don't give me that look. It's cheesy, sure, but I don't choose the future. It just is.

As I was saying, you'll do anything to see him smile. You will love him more than you loved anyone in the past - who is it I'm seeing? Eleanor? Ellanna? Elizabath? Yes, Elizabeth - you'll compare this love and the love from your youth with Elizabeth and find that this runs deeper.

. . . I'm sensing some resentment. Let's forget about Elizabeth.

You'll be with him every day, and you'll want to finally do something about your love for him, but you'll be too afraid.

I saw you roll your eyes. Love can make even the most courageous into cowardly fools.

While you're trying to come up with the perfect time to tell him, he'll propose dinner, and you'll think it's a date but you won't be sure. It will certainly feel like a date. You'll eat at an upscale restaurant - I'm sensing French? Could be Italian. Either way, there will be a candle, and he'll pay, despite your insistence to pay for your half.

He'll walk you to your car, and before you get in, you'll look back at him. He'll be looking right back at you, and you'll be wondering if he wants to kiss you as much as you want to kiss him.

But you won't find out. He'll smile at you warmly, and you'll smile back, and you'll both get in your cars and drive home.

Stop _scoffing_ , I told you, you may be brave, but love will make you tuck your tail and run. You can't help it.

Anyway, he'll ask you out to dinner again, two more times. They'll both end the same way, with him leaving you at your car and you wondering if it was a date.

On the fourth dinner, when it's over, you'll finally ask him. He'll look at you as if you're crazy, and you'll think that you just ruined everything.

But then he'll tell you of course it was a date, they've all been dates. He'll ask you how you didn't notice, and you'll be embarrassed. You'll try to defend yourself by saying that it was hard to tell when he never kissed you.

So he will. He'll kiss you right there, in the parking lot, and it will feel as if everything is falling into place. You'll reflect on how everything began, how you never could have believed you would fall in love with _Thomas Jefferson_ , but -

Yes, Thomas Jefferson. Have I not mentioned that yet?

Oh. It came to me a few minutes ago. I was sure I said it.

I don't make mistakes, Mr. Hamilton. Why are you so upset?

You've already met him? Well. I would have thought that would have come to me, but my craft isn't perfect.

It certainly is true.

Listen, you can yell all you want, but I told you in the beginning, no one ever hears what they expect to.

It can be shocking, but trust me, I've made no mistake. You will fall in love with Thomas Jefferson, if you haven't already.

Mr. Hamilton, I understand you're upset, but please, I have other customers that need a reading. I apologize for any distress I may have caused you.

Thank you, Mr. Hamilton. Have a nice day, don't hesitate to return.

Now, let's see, who's next?

Hello, Mr. Jefferson! How may I help you?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know what you thought!!


End file.
